


The Absence

by mielipieli



Series: The Inexplicable Events of Mount Justice [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, just let him sleep, weird things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielipieli/pseuds/mielipieli
Summary: Nightwing hasn't been in the cave for a week. No one knows why.





	

Nightwing hadn’t been in the cave for a week. No one knew where he was. Or at least those who did (namely Batgirl and Robin) wouldn’t tell anyone about it. All of the calls to his communicator were being rerouted to Batgirl’s and his phone went straight to voicemail. Then after a whole week during training when everyone was kind of content with the situation (except for, again, Batgirl and Robin who seemed to be getting fidgety) the zeta tube went off.

„Nightwing. B-01“, the computer voice announced. 

Everyone turned around. Nightwing walked out of the zeta tube. He looked tired and his uniform was torn in several places. Without looking up he continued into the living room. Batgirl and Robin looked at each other worriedly and quickly followed him. None of the others wanted to miss out on the explanation for this unexplained absence but were gravely disappointed when they saw Nightwing had already passed out on the couch. He didn’t even seem to notice Batgirl lifting up one body part after the other so Robin could check for injuries.

For the next two days Nightwing did not wake up. He slept through everything and anything that happened at the cave. Well, it wasn’t everyday life because no one wanted to wake him up. Like… damn! He looked like he could sleep for a whole year. Then on the third day during training Nightwing walked straight past the training area (I know that’s not the layout in the show but let me have this.) and into the kitchen while the whole team was looking at him. He was later found on the kitchen floor crossed-legged with a cup of coffee in his hands and the pot next to him.


End file.
